2012 Florida Night of the Twisters
Event Imagine if this actually happened REALLY. Tornado count Tornadoes {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - July 9th to 10th, 2012 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Florida' |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'Cedar Kay' |1800 |19 miles |'15 deaths' - A skinny anticyclonic cone tornado came through cedar key. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'W of Orlando' |1842 |9.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A rope tornado did damage to beach shops. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Sarasota' |1903 |4 miles |'0 deaths' - A tornado came through Sarasota. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Hollywood' |1909 |10 miles |'4 deaths' - A skinny cone tornado went through hollywood. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Kissimmee' |1920 |20 miles |'40 deaths' - A powerful anticyclonic tornado destroyed funspot. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Miami' |1926 |7 miles |'1 death' - A skinny rope tornado took an odd double-loop around miami. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'Tampa' |1933 |23 miles |'35 deaths' - A half mile wide tornado caused major damage to downtown Tampa.. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'Jacksonville' |1945 |2 miles |'0 deaths' - A skinny anticyclonic cone tornado came through jacksonville. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Orlando' |2000 |9.5 miles |'1 death' - A skinny cone tornado did damage to beach shops. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Sarasota' |2012 |4 miles |'0 deaths' - A tornado came through Sarasota. |- |bgcolor=# | F7 |'Hollywood' |2029 |42 miles |'94 deaths' - A 1.5 mile wide tornado went through hollywood. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Kissimmee' |2047 |20 miles |'40 deaths' - A massive 1.5 mile wide tornado destroyed kissimmee. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Miami' |2050 |7 miles |'1 death' - A skinny rope tornado took an odd double-loop around miami. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'SE of St. Augustine' |2103 |20 miles |'20 deaths' - A half mile wide tornado caused major damage to downtown Tampa.. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Orlando' |2121 |29 miles |'15 deaths' - A skinny yet powerful cone tornado came through Disney world.. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'N of Orlando' |2130 |10.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A quarter mile wide tornado did damage to beach shops. |- |bgcolor=# | F8 |'Sarasota' |2143 |94 miles |'1,290 deaths' - A tornado came through Sarasota and decimated it.. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'Tallahassee' |2209 |18.5 miles |'7 deaths' - A stove-pipe tornado went through tallahassee. |- |bgcolor=# | F7 |'Winter Haven' |2220 |40 miles |'40 deaths' - A 2 mile wide tornado destroyed winter haven. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Miami' |2226 |9.5 miles |'1 death' - A skinny cone tornado took an odd triple-loop around miami. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'NNE of Tampa' |2233 |1.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A rope tornado caused major damage to powerlines... |- |bgcolor=# | F9 |'Merritt island' |2235 |150 miles |'12,850 deaths' - A 4 mile wide tornado decimated Merritt island.. |- |bgcolor=# | F6 |'Bartow' |2243 |31.5 miles |'93 deaths' - A powerful anticyclonic caused major damage to downtown bartow.. |- |bgcolor=# | F10 |'Titusville' |2257 |37 miles |'25,000 deaths'- A massive tornado hit the downtown Titusville area. |- Category:Outbreaks Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:F6/EF6 Tornadoes Category:F7/EF7 Tornadoes Category:F8/EF8 Tornadoes Category:F9/EF9 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Florida Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes